Night of the Living TFs Part 1
You take off and soar upward to the Sky above New Cybertron Highway ... Sky above New Cybertron Highway From this vantage point, it is easy to see the widespread devastation and ruin that the war has brought upon this area. You can see quite clearly the bombed-out buildings, and the broken remains of highways...former ways of life that now serve only to be a dismal reminder of the past. Obvious exits: East leads to Sky above Tunnel of Retoris. West leads to Sky above Magnaron Abyss. Fly leads to Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere. Agorahex New Cybertron Highway - Far West You fly eastward... Sky above Tunnel of Retoris From up here you can make out many details from the ground below. To the north is the great city-state of Iacon while directly underneath you is the tunnel built on the ruins of the old city of Retoris. There doesn't seem to be anywhere below to land. To the east is the area above the Memorial Spaceport. Obvious exits: North leads to Sky above Iacon. East leads to Sky above Memorial Spaceport. West leads to Sky above New Cybertron Highway. You fly northward toward the skies above Iacon. Sky above Iacon Soaring above the Cybertron cityscapes and highways, you can get a much better picture of the devastation the war has wrought upon what used to be a beautiful place. Still, the view of Iacon, previously discouraging now shows new construction. Contents: Sensor Obvious exits: South leads to Sky above Tunnel of Retoris. Down leads to Gates of New Iacon. Down leads to Iacon Plain. You fly downward to the Gates of Iacon... Gates of New Iacon This massive construction area is the tangible promise of a new, rebuilt, refortified Iacon. From this vantage point, it is difficult to see how much construction has already been completed, because the massive fortress-like walls to the city are already in place. The giant gates leading into Iacon prohibit any illegal access, and the huge gun turrets atop the Base Defense Perimeter are enough to eradicate even the most persistent Decepticons. Contents: Automatic Base Defenses Iacon Base Perimeter Defense Iacon Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Iacon. South leads to Iacon Plain. You move south... Iacon Plain You gaze across a wide open area, where someone with good optics could see clearly for quite a distance. The flat metallic expanse continues for a good long way. To the north, the gates to the enormous city-state of Iacon can be seen. Contents: Roadbuster FX Jumpstart Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Iacon. South leads to Tunnel of Retoris. North leads to Gates of New Iacon. Roadbuster sends his fist though a zombiebots head Roadbuster says, "Come on, come show me what ya got!!" FX screams as the Guardian starts to fall down he starts to run, "What are you waiting for? You're faster than this. Don't think you are . . . know you are." FX leaps up into the air his body twisting around. His arms fold in and his legs push up into his body. FX's head sinks down into his body. The classic TFing noise is heard while he shifts down to his Volkswagen form. Hotroddin' Volkswagen w/Flaming U-Haul Trailer starts to race away from the falling Guardian. Sidetrack enters from the north. Sidetrack has arrived. Hypercritical Spaceplane (Stratosphere) comes flying in from the north and lands, transforming as he does, and as he does, he grabs three corpses and tosses them off Roadbuster "Heard you where having a small problem." he says as he looks up "Oh mother of Primus." he says as he sees the Guardian "If that is a Guardian, I do not want to see what else is dead and all around this place." he says as he begins to rip the dead off of Roadbuster and he pulls out his weapon, and fires the Cyclone barrel, which blows away some of the undead on Roadie "I suggest we grab one or two and figure out how to stop them, besides opening up a can of whoop aft, the ghost traps and the Containment field." Before you is a jet with hypercritical wings. It shakes and shrinks into the Autobot known as Stratosphere. Roadbuster Cores a tron unit with his gauss cannon "AHAH Come on you undead morons!! Come get some!! Roadbuster says, "You said it!! I think ash would help! Not to mention riff and torg!!" Jumpstart checks his wound and blinks as he's relatively undamaged just dented badly, "Force blast?" He looks to Roadbuster and acks, "Forget the pump if we don't get you outa that swarm your gonna need a new one!" He draws his laser gun and begins picking off the reactivated dead around Roadbuster, "Roadbuster... enough of this! Let’s transform and get into Iacon now that FX has got the animated Guardian down!" He leaps forward as he transforms and races forward and around the falling body of the guardian. Roadbuster says, "Strat make a break for the city!!" Roadbuster punches though pack of dead seekers Jumpstart kneels down as his arms snap to his sides, and his hands vanish inside them! Wheels normally hidden from view in his robot mode ease into place quickly as he shifts. Finally his chest/hood swings up into place covering his head, even as he lays down and his legs swing back to form the rest of his Cybertronian car mode. Stratosphere blinks "Hey, I'm faster then ya, you make a break, I'll hold them off." and he transforms, pointing his aft end at the undead horde and powering up all 6 of his engines to max. Talk about a hot time in the old town tonight. 6 engines that give Stratosphere enough thrust to break the gravity of a planet are being sent to the undead. Toasty. As you look, Stratosphere alters shakes, transforms and grows into an extremely large jet with hypercritical wings. Roadbuster races to the city and makes it through the defense grid Roadbuster leaves to the Gates of Iacon to the north. Roadbuster has left. Hotroddin' Volkswagen w/Flaming U-Haul Trailer spins around and then he looks at the others as the Guardian is still active, but just down for the count as it squirms about on the ground, "Let's get on in, we've got to seal the base, or find out what happened to these wacked out machines!" Cybertronian Car races towards the gate and into the city, "I hear ya FX!" Sidetrack comes walking out. He turns his head from side looking on edge. His walk quickly starts to turn into a run as he sees the group of Autobots with the group of the undead transformers. Sidetrack is utterly appualed by the sight of these dead creatures. Just the thought of death coming upon someone is enough to make him sick but actually seeing one is just unbearable. One of the undead grabs onto his shoulder and he quickly bats his arm away and shouts, "Get away from me." he knocks the creature down just in pure anger and fear. He holds his head slightly and says, "Get a hold of yourself.” he then sees everyone run right by him and desides to do the same. Roadbuster enters from the north. Roadbuster has arrived. Roadbuster barges in Cybertronian Car leaves to the Gates of Iacon to the north. Cybertronian Car has left. Roadbuster leaves to the Gates of Iacon to the north. Roadbuster has left. Sidetrack leaves to the Gates of Iacon to the north. Sidetrack has left. Hypercritical Spaceplane (Stratosphere) says "I know, I know, never tell me the odds." as he puts more thrust into his engines "Everyone get to the base, I'll be there in a nano. Trust me." Hotroddin' Volkswagen w/Flaming U-Haul Trailer leaves to the Gates of Iacon to the north. Hotroddin' Volkswagen w/Flaming U-Haul Trailer has left. Hypercritical Spaceplane (Stratosphere) watches as everyone head north. So does he. You move north to the Gates of Iacon... Gates of New Iacon This massive construction area is the tangible promise of a new, rebuilt, refortified Iacon. From this vantage point, it is difficult to see how much construction has already been completed, because the massive fortress-like walls to the city are already in place. The giant gates leading into Iacon prohibit any illegal access, and the huge gun turrets atop the Base Defense Perimeter are enough to eradicate even the most persistent Decepticons. Contents: Hotroddin' Volkswagen w/Flaming U-Haul Trailer Sidetrack Roadbuster Cybertronian Car Automatic Base Defenses Iacon Base Perimeter Defense Iacon Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Iacon. South leads to Iacon Plain. Hotroddin' Volkswagen w/Flaming U-Haul Trailer heads on in and he transforms skidding on the ground. The Volkswagen shifts and turns into a imposing robot form. A bright light flashes, "Bionics on!!!!" FX stands there in front of everyone a glint sparkling off his helm. Cybertronian Car screeches into the base and transforms, "Roadbuster calm down! Iacon computer, autodefenses online! Target all transforms that logically could not be functioning due to damages and blow them to scrap... but nothing else!" The defenses turn on FX! FX eeps! FX waves his hands, "I'm a Junkion!" Cybertronian Car says, "And not FX or Junkions!" The defenses return to normal. Roadbuster says, "Lets get inside!" Sidetrack looks around and spots the others he runs up to them and says, "What’s going on? One moment I'm resting then Iacon gives off warning signals of attacks. Then I come out here and see these dead guys swarming everyone. I'm just confused" he seems frantic and on edge. Cybertronian Car looks a bit sheepish as he looks to FX, "Sorry, it shouldn't have targeted you though. Must be a glitch in the system." He looks to Sidetrack and blinks? Hypercritical Spaceplane (Stratosphere) comes in like a firecracker ont he 4th of July. His speed is to fast to slow, so he pulls up and does a loop, transforming and landing on his aft. "Remember, don't try this at home kids, I'm a professional." he then gets up and moves to the base door and enters it "Talk about your tough crowd. Better make sure none are int he lower levels of Iacon. Also, check the vault. All of the long gone Autobot warriors are buried down there. Odds are, if this whatever is effecting the dead, then you can bet they are being effected also." Before you, is a jet with hypercritical wings. It shakes and shrinks into the Autobot known as Stratosphere. Roadbuster looks at sidetrack "undead! .. who are you ? FX quotes, "No one can destroy what the Devil has created." Roadbuster says, "really we killed unicorn so what about it?" FX is glad he doesn't have to be the leader anymore, as Strats took over. Cybertronian Car says, "... uh oh." Stratosphere blinks "Um guys, I just got a bad feeling." and he looks at the Cybertronian Car "We killed unicron um, three times right FX." and he mentally counts "Oh lord." as he shutters "Um, someone go and check the scanners. I want a nice report on the head of Unicron that is circling Cybertron to come back saying that it is not alive." FX says, "My thoughts exactly earlier, Stratosphere. I say we just get in and try to contain them. Luke, may the faith be with you." In a flurry of turning parts and shifting gears, Jumpstart transforms with that all to common sound into his robotic mode! Stratosphere nods "But how, I am not that strong in the Faith. You are stronger master, why can't you fight them." Sidetrack smirks and smiles giving off a youthful smile for a second and responds to Roadbuster by saying, "I'm just your average punk kid" Of course Sidetrack isn't really a punk but he enjoys himself giving nick name. Most people don't find it incredibly amusing but its more of an inside joke that only he shares. His face turns back to a more serious look. He looks around for a second looking a bit worried and says, "Um what do you mean that Unicron might be alive?" his not so Jumpstart transforms, "If that head wakes up we are toast... since it can hurl flaming power from its mouth. plus has powers beyond anything ever recorded." Roadbuster says, "so we going inside or not?" FX says, "Well, I'm headed into Iacon." FX has left. FX proceeds into the Iacon base. Jumpstart walks on, "Lets go..." Sidetrack follows everyone. Sidetrack has left. Sidetrack proceeds into the Iacon base. Jumpstart has left. Jumpstart proceeds into the Iacon base. You proceed through the gates which lead into the Autobot city of Iacon... Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav-Lift leading downwards. Contents: Jumpstart Sidetrack Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav-Lift leading downwards. Contents: Jumpstart Sidetrack Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. FX emerges from the underground passage. FX has arrived. FX runs into the room sounding like The Six Million Dollar Man. FX runs out from the tunnel, "Ahhhhhh!" Roadbuster enters Iacon through the gates. Roadbuster has arrived. Roadbuster barges in Stratosphere "I'll be right back, I need to check on something." and he begins to head for the lift then stops as FX arrives "Well FX, what's the word on the street man?" Jumpstart wanders in and EWS as hands ripped from damaged Cybertronians and such are crawling out of the recycling bins, "Rust rust rust rust!" Roadbuster says, "What now?" FX says, "I saw my creators, Ratchet and Wheeljack....They are animated. I sealed the door. There's no telling how long it will hold." FX says, "Gentlemen, we are just going from one bizarre circumstance to the next." Sidetrack looks over to FX. Remembering the last time he followed him into an underground passage (Origins of Junkions TP) and gets a worried look on his face. He turns over to FX looking at him as he talks and says, "That can't be a good thing.... Does anyone know what we are gonna do about this thing?" Roadbuster says, "Wheeljack!" Roadbuster says, "Damn they processing?" Stratosphere blinks "Your joking right." then he looks at FX and that statement "Your not joking." and he sighs "Why me." and he blinks "Wait a minute, If Ratchet and Wheeljack are up, then that means......." and it dawns on him "Oh boy. Well, I always wanted to meet him, just not like this." Some of the corpses from the MedCenter come walking out, mostly tripping around and stuff. A few are walking into things and each other. A few of them have started to react out their last moment of their lives. Jumpstart skitters back and presses himself against a wall as the bodies walk around, "No kidding FX... and its all rusty. I hate rusty things." Roadbuster says, "I met wheel jack when he was a live .. nice guy great inventor" Roadbuster says, "Knee deep in dead!" Roadbuster rifle butts one of the dead bots out of his way Sidetrack backs away from the bodies wandering around. He closes his optics not wanting to see the sight of death. He turns his head up to the ceiling and says in a nervous voice, "Um..... I don't....think this is a good thing" he stutters constantly he is unsure of what to say or do. Feeling so many mixed emotions he lets out a sigh just being so frustrated. He leans his head back against the wall and almost freaks out when one of the dead creatures walks right by him. He breaths in deeply, or at least makes the action of doing it and says, "We got to do something, having all of these guys around here could cause a problem. Stratosphere just stands there watching this "Well, from what I have been able to figure out, They are doing whatever it was before they where killed." he syas as he looks "And that means all of those bodies out there are doing the smae thing. Fighting, working, whatever it was. This reminds me of a movie from the 20th Century." and the song 'Thriller' is heard coming from Stratosphere. "Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures craw in search of Energon, to terrorize your neighborhood." he emits as he thinks about this and the movie 'Night of the Living Dead'. Roadbuster says, "How bout army of darkness?" A fallen Autobot Warrior, Sixpack walks by, without any head and he falls down the grav-lift . Roadbuster says, "Ouch!" Roadbuster says, "That was six pack?.." Stratosphere watches this "Although, this is pretty comical to watch." FX smirks a little about that one, and is a little freaked out at the same time. Jumpstart remains still. A lone crawling hand makes its way up the wall and onto his shoulder slowly though he doesn't notice it. Five seconds later he lets out a shill scream of, "ZOINKS!", as he swats the crawling digits off his shoulder and leaps for Roadbuster’s arms out of pure sudden fright that overrides his logic chips! FX looks at the others, "I think we better try and find out, what caused this whole mess to begin with and to seal off the base. Stratosphere snickers at Jumpstart "Heheh. That’s it Thing, Lend a hand." he says as Gomez Adams from the Adams Family. Roadbuster says, "I'll get to radio room and message earth" Stratosphere nods "Good idea Roadie, and drop Jumpstart. They won't hurt ya Jumpstart. They are unaware of what to do." and he adds "Roadie, also, see about getting all you can up here ASAP. Jumpstart isn't catched like Shaggy would be by Scooby and CLANKS hitting the floor. He sighs and stands, "Ok, I can seal the exits... lets just hope no more Guardians wake up... or worse, Quints." Night of the Living TFs - Part 2 Category:2015